User blog:Cornflowerofredwall/A Tale of Two Empresses
This is a collab between Cornflower of Redwall and SalemtheCruel. I write the first chapter, Salem writes the next chapter, repeating throughout the story. This occurs before my story Sampetra. Enjoy. Chapter One: Razzin and Ublaz Razzin Streameye and Ublaz Mad Eyes were happily married. It was perfect. No secrets, no arguments. The two were conversing about leaving Sampetra one day. "Come on, Ublaz, I want to leave and go somewhere. Let's go to Redwall, we can conquer them, I know it!" Razzin whined. "No, that's absurd. Me, a corsair, landlocked in Redwall? Besides, I have command of hundreds of rats and monitor lizards. Who will lead them if I were to leave?" Ublaz countered. Razzin knew he had a point there. But she desperately wanted to move. Meanwhile, Ublaz was watching his soldiers. He wasn't thinking of soldiers or war, he was thinking of his first love, Dariya. Ublaz had told Razzin that he didn't love Dariya, but he visited her every night while Razzin was resting. Dariya lived at Terramort Isle and was awaiting a visit from him that night. He wrote in his journal, "It's hard being married to two ladies at the same time, but I can manage it." Chapter Two: Dariya and Ublaz Written by Salem Dariya Bloody Claws the pine marten stirred in her wooden seat in the small cabin on Terramort Island. She crossed the room to the window and smiled at what she saw. It was Ublaz, arriving in an expensive-looking rowboat, which he promptly tied up on the shore. Dariya and Ublaz weren’t married yet, but they WERE engaged; and the impending wedding was a subject that they talked about more and more these days. “Ublaz!” Dariya flung open the cabin door and ran to the nearby beach to greet him. Ublaz felt faint at the sight of her. Dariya was more than pretty; with almond-shaped blue eyes, a navy dress of taffeta and a necklace of black pearls. Yes, she was so much better than stubborn old RAZZIN! “How are you, darling?” Ublaz asked with a smile. Dariya grinned back, subtly. “Good enough. Stomach’s been bothering me a lot these days, of course.” Ublaz laid a paw gently on Dariya’s swollen belly. She was only a month away from having a babe (Ublaz hoped for a son- yes, a devious, scheming son, much better than Razzin’s worthless, and completely un-evil little daughter Shadow!) “I know. And you know I can’t stay long.” “No, I don’t.” Dariya’s gaze became a bit cool as she put her paws on her hips. The sea sighed softly in the background behind her, as the frothing waves crashed against the black rocks beyond. “Why are you always so eager to slip away, Ublaz? Do you really love me as much as you say?” Ublaz hesitated. “Of course, my love! Dariya we’ll be married soon posthaste and THEN we’ll finally be together- and we’ll live together too. To say I don’t love you would be a lie, a terrible lie.” He kissed her on the cheek. An hour later, when Ublaz went off in his boat again, he started thinking of all the ways to get rid of foolish Razzin while Dariya stood watching him warily on the shore. Chapter 3: The Spy Written by me! Razzin had been wondering why her husband had been disappearing each night. She had come up with a plan. She would follow Ublaz to wherever he was going every night and when he returned she would confront him. "It's the perfect plan!" Razzin said to herself. She began preparing for the journey, which would occur 2 nights from then. Meanwhile, Ublaz was also preparing for something. He was preparing to propose to Dariya! He had a ring, but still had not decided on a wedding date. He was going to propose 2 nights later, but he didn't know that Razzin would see everything! -''3 Days Later''- Razzin had seen Ublaz propose to Dariya. She had been furious! Now she was going to start asking him about what he had been doing while she had been sleeping. An hour later, she hadn't gotten anywhere asking questions. Apparently, Ublaz didn't know what had taken place last night or any other night for that matter. She gave up and went to think about what to do, but no ideas were thought up. Nothing at all. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction